


Cat and Mouse

by SgtSarcastic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Astoundingly Awesome Tales, Detective Noir, Diamond City, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Film Noir, Flash Fic, Goodneighbor, Might add more chapters, Romance, Short Story, The Unstoppables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtSarcastic/pseuds/SgtSarcastic
Summary: Synth Detective Nick Valentine had been hunting down the murderer and kidnapper known only by her alias The Mistress of Mystery for months. Every incident only propelled him further in attempts to capture her, but soon enough, Valentine realized that the woman was only toying with him each time she slipped through his fingers. After all, a detective's biggest weakness could only be a case he couldn't solve.





	Cat and Mouse

“Give it up, Mistress. I’ve got you cornered, there’s no way out. Not this time,” the detective’s voice was low and gravelly, masculinity and ego shrouding age and fatigue. His eyes, however, glowed with a fiery passion for justice, and as the woman slowly drew nearer to him, she couldn’t help but notice that they even seemed to twinkle; a tinge of righteous desire set alight. 

“Oh, my dear Valentine, there’s always a way out,“ the bombshell purred as her hands caressed the other’s worn cheek. His face was close enough to her own to send a chill down her spine as a gentle warmth spread through her abdomen. It took all of the detective’s restraint to not lean into the woman’s touch. Every time he managed to find himself in a situation such as this, he was forced to remind himself of the woman’s ever-growing file that had found a permanent residence on top of his desk. Every time there was another murder or kidnapping, the identity of the perpetrator had become all but predictable, and Nick Valentine would find himself in her grasp once again. It had become a seemingly endless chase between a cat and mouse; however, in this case, the cat was reluctant to catch the mouse simply because the pest seemed to enjoy being preyed upon.

“This needs to end, you know that,“ the detective urged, distancing himself from such a phenomenal specimen, despite what his body – albeit synthetic and a machine in every way – was telling him. “Innocents are dying.“

“So?“ The Mistress of Mystery retorted. “What’s a couple of lives when they’re being traded for excitement? The wastes would have consumed them one way or another, my darling; best to have made it quick and painless.“ The woman’s arms dropped to her sides, her countenance forming a shameless expression of defeat in the midst of it all. The mere contortion of Detective Valentine's facial features was a dead giveaway that their little game was sure to meet an end in due time. His ruined skin was adorned with wrinkles fathered by fatigue and distress. “Mister Valentine… you’re a clever man. You’ve figured me out, haven’t you? Why I’m doing all of this?” The synth’s glowing eyes hoisted themselves from their previous captivator only to hone in on the opposing figure, taking their time to admire how the woman's body fit into her corseted dress. Finally, he met her gaze, an unwilling submission draping over him. It was only when he was near her that he felt the want and need of the spell she had cast upon his soul. At least, that’s how it was initially. Now, however, the Mistress never strayed from his thoughts.

“Honestly, I haven’t the slightest,” Valentine professed. “Enlighten me, Mistress. Tell me why you’ve taken things this far, why you’ve done this much.” The woman took his inquiry as an invitation to move nearer to him, her lips only a few inches away from his skin. The Mistress’s hand fell to a pocket in her dress, pulling out a few little silver balls that stained the palm of her glove with faint black streaks.

“Well, detective, quite frankly,” she began, moving closer to him still. “I simply enjoy it.” The Mistress pressed her lips against his in a chaste show of affection, the synth’s eyes closing as he accepted the gesture. The woman used the distraction to throw the metal balls onto the ground, the casing splintering as smoke billowed out. Nick opened his eyes as soon as the Mistress’s touch escaped him, but he was only met with a wall of grey. He called out her alias, but received no response; only when the air was void of smoke did he realize that she was truly gone. The abandoned boathouse became silent and dark, the candles that rested on top of a pile of crates blown out. Valentine silently made his way toward the edge of the dock, his footsteps mingling with gentle waves lapping against the wood and stone. A moment later, a dim orange light illuminated his grey skin as he brought a cigarette to his lips, his yellow eyes static as he gazed at the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @ofvulgartendencies on Instagram for helping me edit! I'm already writing more chapters, but I might only post them depending on feedback from this piece. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos!


End file.
